


Jesen

by MillsLesley



Series: Descrição [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Jesen

Jesen um garoto ainda muito novo, por volta de seus 15 ou 17 anos, já estava prestes a ter que deixar seu país natal que tanto amava, e mais ainda, o lugar onde nasceu a cresceu, aquela era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que sairia da sua pequena zona de conforto, ficaria longe dos seus vizinhos e amigos e já estava acostumado com. Mas tudo aquilo tinha um motivo, seu pai - Proljece - havia acabado de arrumar um ótimo emprego em outro país, a empresa pagaria pelo seu transporte e também pelo aluguel de uma pequena casa onde viveria com seu filho e sua esposa - Zima. Sua mãe havia passado a semana toda procurando uma vaga em alguma escola que fosse perto da nova casa, seus amigos estavam todos tristes pela sua partida, mas Jensen fazia seu melhor para acalmar o coração de todos a sua volta, afinal, ele teria que ser forte para deixar aquele lugar, mais do que qualquer outro. O garoto havia nascido com uma má formação nas cordas vocais, não conseguia falar direito, o tornando mudo, e graças a isso, ainda existia um grande preconceito, e ele não fazia a menor ideia do que esperar neste novo país, afinal, seus vizinhos e colegas sempre o ajudavam, até fizeram uma campanha pela vizinhança para que todos aprendessem a língua de sinais para poder entender aquilo que Jesen queria dizer, seus amigos da escola também entraram na pequena brincadeira para aprender ainda mais do que já haviam aprendido na escola. O garoto se sentia mais do que confortável naquele pequeno lugar onde havia crescido, e está com mais medo do que qualquer outro sobre o que iria encontrar a sua frente.

Ele andou pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida de avião, sempre quis ser aviador, ou talvez engenheiro, não sabia ainda exatamente o que queria fazer, seu pai era um pequeno empresário e contador, havia acabo de deixar a pequena loja da família para ser contador de uma grande empresa de seguros, Jesen estava orgulhoso de seu pai, afinal, não era fácil cuidar de uma criança muda, ainda mais no começo, seus avós ficaram tristes, mas logo mudaram de ideia ao ver o garoto crescer e se tornar tão inteligente, todos diziam que ele havia puxado a inteligencia do pai e o carisma e beleza da mãe. Ninguém podia realmente negar, ele estava em uma família mais do que carinhosa que se importava com ele.

Mas Jesen já havia chegada no novo país quando finalmente se deu conta de que as lembranças havia acabado, tudo era diferente, ele mal entendia a língua que aquelas pessoas estavam falando, assustado e ainda um pouco confuso, sua mãe o assegurou que na escola seria diferente, era uma escola para crianças estrangeiras, a mensalidade era um tanto quanto cara, mas Proljece fez seu melhor para negociar com seus chefes uma ajuda já que não teriam condições para pagar as mensalidade, e Jesen não teria como ficar em um lugar onde ele não entende nem uma palavra, o acordo deu certo, e a 70% das mensalidades seriam pagar pela empresa, enquanto os outros 30% poderiam ser pagos pela família.

E logo no seu primeiro dia o garoto começou a enfrentar os problemas, na sala de aula, vários alunos vieram tentar conversar com ele, e todos saiam de perto parecendo com raiva ou insatisfeitos ao vê-lo fazer sinais com a mão, ele estava confuso, já fazia muito tempo que ele não enfrentava algo daquele tipo, onde alguém não conseguia entendê-lo de tal forma. Logo que a professora entrou na sala, todos voltaram aos seus lugares, e logo ela chamou o nome de Jesen para ir até a frente da sala, explicando que ele havia vindo de outro país assim como todos ela parou por algum tempo antes de ver todos se entre-olhando, e logo ela continuo também explicando que ele era mudo, e que, por isso, todos teriam que começar a aprender e procurar algum modo de se comunicar com ele, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria dar muito certo em um lugar tão grande de cheio de pessoas Jesen se sentia acoado e com mais medo do que antes, afinal, suas preocupações estavam se tornando realidade.


End file.
